An Alternate Journeys End
by XxrandomgirlxX
Summary: Journeys End: The last episode of Series 4. This starts at the arrival of Jackie Tyler, Donna, Both Doctors, and Rose on Bad Wolf Bay. I have written this how i think i would rather it to have gone.


_I don't own Doctor Who or the original episode of 'Journeys End', sadly :(_

_Thank-you to NewDrWhoFan for editing in the breaks for me!_

* * *

**Alternate Journeys End**

The Doctor ran back inside the Tardis after saying goodbye to all his former companions. There was a hint of sadness about him, but he seemed to be trying his best to hide it. Walking past Jackie, he patted her arm. "Just time for one last trip.." He said with a small sigh at the end. He joined Donna, Rose and his human copy at the screen, and he grabbed it, pulling it towards him. "Darlig Ulv Stranden," he announced to them. The other doctor frowned at him. "Better known as.." The Doctor continued, fixing his eyes on the screen in front of him. Rose smiled.

The Tardis appeared on Bad Wolf Bay. Jackie appeared out of it, with The blue-suited Doctor following close behind. "Ooh, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond, bloody Norway!" She exclaimed. Rose, Donna and The Doctor followed them out of the Tardis. "I'm gonna have to phone your father," She said, turning to Rose, "He's on the nursery run." She sped up to catch the other Doctor. "I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy!" She said, suddenly excited.

"Ah Brilliant," The Doctor grinned, "What did you call him?"

"Doctor." Jackie said.

His smile faded with surprise. "Really?" He questioned, smiling again.

"No you plum!" Jackie said, smiling at him. "He's called Tony!"

Meanwhile, Rose was starting to realise something. "Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"You're back home." Her Doctor said, walking forwards with Donna.

"..And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the reality bomb never happened. It's dimensional retro closure. See I really get that stuff now!" Donna said, nodding her head towards the Doctor with a small smile. "Me and the doctor, we'll carry on travelling the universe forever, and you get to stay here, with your family."

Rose stayed silent, not knowing what to say. The Doctor quickly changed the subject. "Oh and don't forget to take this. This universe is in need of defending.. Chunk of Tardis!" He called, lobbing a small brown thing into the other doctor's hands. "Grow your own." He caught it, confused.

"But that takes thousands of years!" He protested.

"No, because…" but he didn't get to finish. He stuttered on as he turned round to see Donna finishing his own sentence.

"If you shatter fry the plasmic shell, and modify the dimensional stabiliser to a…" She burbled on. "you accelerate the growth power by 59!" she finished.

The two doctors looked at each other, stunned. "We never thought of that!" they said together.

Donna grinned. "I'm just brilliant!"

The other doctor laughed. "The Doctor, in the Tardis, with Rose Tyler. Just as it should be." The time lord said with a small smile, looking straight at Rose. "Except.." Rose spun round as a blue-suited doctor took her arm. "I look like him, I think like him, same memories, same everything. But I'm not him. 'Cause I've only got one heart."

Rose stared at him. "Which means..?"

"I'm part human. Specifically the ageing part, I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life. Rose Tyler.. I could spend it with you...If you want." He finished clumsily, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?" Rose stuttered.

"Together." The part-human smiled down on her now, happy. Rose lifted her hand and placed it on his one beating heart; she couldn't believe it. Behind her, she heard a Tardis door open, and she spun round again, the noise shattering the moment. "Oi!" She yelled, her feistiness reappearing. "And where do you think you're going without a goodbye?"

That was just what the doctor feared though. Saying goodbye to Rose had been hard enough the first time he had set foot on this beach, he didn't think he could do it again. He paused, hand still placed on the blue box. He turned slowly to find her storming towards him.

"Doctor?" She asked, when she reached him.

"Yep?" They both answered.

The Doctor in front of her had a forced smile on his face, but she also heard a cheerily joke call from behind her. "No.." She laughed at him. "You. Over here." She said pointedly, grabbing an armful of brown suit and leading him away. Once safely out of ear shot from the others, who were now in cheery conversation, she stood still and turned to look at him. He looked confused.

"What's so private that you can't say it in front of me?" He forced another laugh.

"Donna" Rose said simply.

"What about her?" he said, getting himself into another confused frown.

"I care about you too much to let you do this to her."

"What?! You know about that?"

Rose looked slightly uncomfortable, but then she smiled. "Well...no. I guessed something was wrong though. I saw the way you looked at her when she was talking about travelling with you again. Maybe I just know you to well…" She smiled cheekily at him. The Doctor looked shifty. "What? You're not really going to leave her are you?"

The Doctor looked back up at her, trying to hold his gaze. "I've got no choice. There's never been a Human-time lord metacrisis before. If I don't.." He choked on his words, but struggled on with his explanation. "If I don't wipe her mind… I've got to leave her, or she might remember me, and all the things we did, and the second she does… she'll burn up."

It was Rose's turn to gape at him now, exclaiming a very loud "What?!" of her own, causing Donna and the other doctor to look round blankly, before hastily resuming there conversation. A tear was rolling down Rose's cheek. "But, isn't there anything you can do?" The Doctor shook his head slowly, fighting back his own tears. "You'll think of something, you've got to! You're The Doctor for heavens sake! You can get out of anything!"

The Doctor looked back at the floor. "Not this time…"

Rose lifted her hand angrily and wiped the tears from her face. "But you've got to! What was I doing? Before I met you? Working in a shop, doing nothing with my life, useless! But then I met you! You made me so much better, and you've obviously done the same to her. If you take her back to her own life, she'll think she's nothing all over again, just like I did! And besides, I REFUSE to stay here and let you go off on your own again. I'm not leaving you alone. I promised my self that along time ago, and I've already broken it once. I'm not doing that again."

She poked him hard in the chest, and he rocked backwards on the balls of his converses. He was reminded instantly of the time when he had been in the Tardis just after regenerating, and Rose had thought he was a slitheen. Such a long time ago… He looked at Rose longingly, but quickly shook himself out of it. "There's nothing I can do! If I could then I would, but I can't! Do you think I haven't thought about this enough?!" He retorted.

"But.." Rose started, but realised she was getting nowhere. "Fine." She said quickly.

She walked off towards the Tardis, leaving the Doctor stood there stunned. He quickly came back to his senses and dashed after her. He opened the doors to find her sat cross-legged on The Tardis floor, arms crossed in her lap. She raised an eyebrow at him when he came in. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, leaving the Tardis door open as he walked inside.

"Like I said, fine. But like also said, I'm not leaving you on your own. So if you can't do anything about it, I'm coming with you." Rose hadn't given up on Donna yet, and she knew the doctor wouldn't let her come with her. "So you can sort Donna out, or I am NOT moving."

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his spiky hair, leaning against the Tardis console. He offered a hand to help her up, but she stayed seated on the floor, her arms firmly crossed. The Doctor knew how stubborn she could be, so he withdrew his hand and sighed again. "Rose. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

She looked at him and pulled a face. "You're forgetting something though. How many bloody times have you took it all on yourself to save somebody? She's part-time lord Doctor. Like she said, she got your brain-"

"That's just it though, don't you see Rose!? Its that brain that's killing her!" He banged his fist on the Tardis console and flopped down in the patched-up yellow chair, head in his hands.

Rose stroked her hair out of her face. "Like she _said_, she got your brain but she's human as well." Rose continued after the doctor had butted in. "Just think of all those things she's thought of that you pair have never thought of. She might be able to think of a way out. And anyway, I bet she won't let you do that to her. She's Donna! She's more bloody stubborn than ME!" She laughed, getting up.

The Doctor's lips twitched into a half smile. He felt a hand on his leg and he looked up. Rose was standing next to him smiling. The smile he loved so much.

"You tried to do it to me, remember? Save my life, sent me off back to Mickey and Jackie in the Tardis. But I'd rather die than leave you alone. It'd be even worse if I had to forget every.. _Wonderful _memory I've made with you. Not a life worth livin' if you ask me."

She grinned and the Doctor pulled her into a tight hug. When they pulled apart, the Doctor looked shiftily at the floor for a moment, then… "I lo-" but Rose had put a quivering finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Its ok doctor. It doesn't need saying. I know." She smiled at him, then the doctor did something she least expected. He leant in slowly, and kissed her gently on the lips. Rose recoiled quickly, shocked, but then returned it passionately. Once they had broken apart, Rose bit her lip and smiled shyly. "Well I guess that about says it all anyway.." She joked nervously.

Then Donna burst through the Tardis doors. "Doctor, we'd better get goi-" Then she saw them. Rose still had her arms wrapped around the Doctors neck, and they were both looking pleasantly dazed. "Err.. Am I interrupting something?" Rose bit her lip again and looked up at the doctor, hastily pulling her arms away, making Donna suspicious. "Anyway," Donna carried on, shaking unwanted images out of her head, "we'd better go. We don't want to be stuck here do we? With the pair that are _supposed _to be kissing…" She said pointedly at the Doctor, who looked shiftily at the floor again.

Rose giggled, and with a last long look into the Doctor's eyes, she beckoned to Donna. "Can I talk to you?" She asked her.

"Oi! Go talk to yourself or something." Donna yelled at The Doctor, pointing her finger at the Tardis door.

He pushed his hands into his pockets and walked out, muttering something along the lines of "Sending me out my _own_ Tardis…"

Once he had gone, Rose started up. "Look, Donna, I don't know if you know, but the Doctor might try and…" She paused, not knowing how to put it, "Do _something_ to you when me and-" She inclined her head at the part-human doctor she could just see outside, and her face softened slightly "-have gone. Don't let him ok?" Donna frowned at her, nonplussed. "Just promise me Donna. He'll explain later." Rose urged. Donna nodded quickly, no idea what she was agreeing to. "Good." Rose grinned. "And look after him won't you?" She laughed.

Donna rolled her eyes and plastered a grin on her face. "Course I will! And you too." She said, pointing her chin at the other doctor, who had appeared in the Tardis doorway. The two new friends smiled at each other and hugged closely. "Bye." Donna said as the two girls pulled apart.

Tears of both happiness and sadness pricked Rose's eyes as she retreated towards her new doctor. She took his hand as she left The Tardis for the last time. He squeezed back reassuringly, just like he always did. A blur of brown suit met her eyes as the doctor edged round them into his own Tardis.

He placed his hand on the door and Rose smiled at him, there eyes meeting for a second. There were so many things still left unspoken between them, but they had such a strong connection that they could see it all in each others eyes. "Bye then." The Doctor grinned toothily at them both. He wanted to envelope Rose into a tight hug and never let go again, but he held back reluctantly, still holding on to the Tardis for support. "and thanks Rose." he whispered.

She smiled, tongue sticking through her teeth sweetly. Then the Tardis doors closed and it faded away. The new doctor looked at Rose, and she looked at him, still smiling. He was about to kiss her gently on the lips when…

"OI! I'm still here you know!!" A voice screamed behind them. Rose's mother was stood defiantly with her hands on her hips. The Doctor and Rose laughed, and turned around to greet there new life.

* * *

**So The Doctor IS going to save Donna, and i don't care if that's impossible!**

**And... Rose kisses the real doctor!! YAYEE!! :)**

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
